Melted Away
by Azureblue333
Summary: Machi Kuragi, concealed her heart with ice and cold, never to be seen again. But what is the weakness of ice and cold? Fire and warmth. And what better for them to come along in Yuki Sohma?
1. Freezing Up

A probably-will-be-short story on Yuki and Machi. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruit Basket. I only own the plot.

**Melted Away**

**Freezing Up**

_It's no use…_

_Entrusting everything on "hope"_

_The world has nothing to offer_

_But perfection._

_Perfection…_

_Such a horrible thing_

_I hate it_

_For it was perfection that lead me up to this_

_Such hatred I feel for this thing_

_Living this life is useless now_

_Perhaps the "me" right now should leave_

_And be replaced with a different me_

_Yes…_

_That would be best_

_After all, I am already frozen…_

_Machi believes that she is nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing. When she holds out her hand, reaching for something or someone to grasp on, there is nothing. No one will ever reach out their hand to pull her up. No one. Even if she disappeared off the face of Earth no one would care. Not even her family. Life is always like this for Machi. She iced up her heart, showing no warmth to anyone. She has lost "hope" on the hand that will reach out for hers, accepting her. There is no way anything like that would exist, for her. No possible way._

_So, Machi Kuragi's heart started freezing up._

_When it was up to the point where it would be completely encased in ice,_

_That was when, _

_The hand that Machi had always wished for,_

_Reached out for her._


	2. Sealed In Ice

The chapters in this story will probably be very short. Sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruit Basket. Or Machi. Or Yuki. The plot is my only property.

**Sealed in Ice**

_Ice, when strong, is usually unbreakable_

_Unless,_

_It meets its opposite,_

_Fire._

_So you ask,_

_What happens when ice meets fire?_

_The ice,_

_No matter how strong,_

_Or firm,_

_Turns into steam,_

_And floats away._

Life, as it turns out for Machi, is just what she expected.

Alongside her hate for perfection, she tries to ruin everything that _is _perfect.

Therefore, a lot of people started to dislike her.

This is _just _the life she predicted.

And so she was happy.

Or what you would call, satisfied.

Satisfied that people would finally leave her alone.

Satisfied that she no longer needs to be the "_perfect" _one.

Satisfied that she now lives a new life.

But remember, I said she was _"satisfied"_. Not happy. Not joyous. Just satisfied.

To Machi, _her _life was normal. Until she met _him. Him. _She just absolutely _had _to meet him.

Yuki Sohma.

It was until Machi met _him,_ that her life completely changed. Did a full 180 degrees turn. Became the complete opposite of what it was supposed to be.

…

She should have _never _joined the school council.

_Never._


	3. Becoming Dense

Sorry to make you wait. Here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruit Basket. Or Machi. Or Yuki. The plot is my only property.

**Becoming Dense**

_The ice is closing in…_

_The voice of my heart…_

_That tries to break the ice within,_

_Soon, _

_I won't be able to hear it anymore_

_It will slowly fade away…_

_Just like my happiness,_

_Smile,_

_And hope._

The student council meeting room…

The place where Machi met Yuki.

A place, where Machi Kuragi now regrets coming to every week.

**Flashback:**

**Machi's POV**

_The pale white wall._

_The clean, swept floor._

_The new whiteboard, with lined up markers, ready for immediate use._

_The meeting table, with neat, tucked in chairs._

_The blackboard, recently scrubbed with water and soap, also, ready for use._

_Books and files, neatly lined up on the shelf._

_Even the little box of chalk on the table, yet to be opened._

_Everything, was perfect._

_Every. Single. Thing._

_Perfect._

_Immaculate._

_Ready for the council._

_She was trembling. Badly._

_Oh, how she hated this room._

_How she now regrets ever signing up for treasurer._

_No, Machi, you mustn't do this. You will definitely get in trouble._

_But, I could just make a __little__ mess._

_Just a little._

_And the others won't notice at all._

_**A few minutes later**_

_There was the sliding sound of the door._

_I whipped around._

_Bad choice._

_I came eye to eye with "Prince" Yuki Sohma._

_The "perfect" student of the school._

_Who was also president of the school council._

_Maybe I made a bit too much mess._

_Just__ a bit too much. _

_A little bit too much._

_Over the top._

_Okay, okay, some mess._

…

_Fine! Fine! A LOT of mess._

_I just couldn't stop once I started…_

_The chairs were pulled out and thrown across the floor._

_The whiteboard was scribbled with all colours of the markers._

_The files and books were now, spread out, all over the floor._

_The walls had some scraps and marks on it._

_The blackboard was covered in chalk dust._

_And the little box of chalk…_

_Was emptied and the chalk were everywhere._

_I just stood there, feeling my cheeks heat up at the incredible amount of mess I made in just a few minutes._

_What did I do then?_

_I ran._

_Pushed past the "President" who was standing by the doorway._

_And ran off._

_Still,_

_I got in trouble. _

_A lot of trouble, in fact._

_Meeting the other members of the council, worse._

_We have my half-brother Kakeru, a complete idiot and troublemaker._

_Naohito, a short, hot-headed boy with a quick temper._

_Kimi, a total flirt._

_And of course, President Yuki Sohma._

_Plus me a silent, unsocial able person who hates perfection, we are a complete mess._

_An absolute complete mess._

**End of Flashback**

**Normal POV**

Machi Kuragi's face still flushed red as she recalled that "certain" incident.

She slid open the door and looked at her fellow seated members.

"Machi! _You're _lattttttttteeeee! Again." Machi's half brother Kakeru yelled from across the room.

"Just hurry up and take a seat Machi." Naohito stated with a grunt of annoyance.

"Machi, why is your face red? Are you sick? Do you need to go home?" President Sohma-she had to call him that, it's good manners asked with concern.

"Yun Yun, she'll be fine! Why don't we go for a date?" Kimi cut in.

"Ahem, this is a council meeting, not a holiday." Naohito stated.

"What? Today's a holiday?! What are you waiting for? Let's party!" Kakeru screamed with joy.

Machi sighed.

Why did she ever sign up for treasurer?

**Author's Note:**

I'll try my best to make the story more casual and long so it won't be a short and boring read. Thank you for your support.


	4. Contact Between

I'm very sorry for the long wait, my mind has been blank lately…ehehe…I'll try not to let readers wait for a long time again, hopefully, since I know how irritating it can be when you really like this fanfic and still, the author doesn't update! Thank you for your continuous patience!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Fruit Basket. I only own the plot of this fanfic.

**Contact Between**

_You've already been told what happens,_

_When Fire meets Ice…_

_Haven't you?_

_But…_

_At the first time of contact…_

_Ice won't even flinch…_

_Yet…_

_As time passes…_

_The powerful resistance that Ice has…_

_Will begin to weaken…_

_Slowly but surely…_

_That…_

_Is how Fire can beat Ice..._

_It's all about the_

_Contact Between…_

Recently, Machi Kuragi made a new discovery.

Well, not exactly "100%" new.

She had assumptions before.

But this time…

She's absolutely certain.

Yuki Sohma…

Is actually not a prince at all…

He makes mistakes all the time…

Does not ALWAYS get high marks…

Is DEFINITELY not always NEAT and TIDY. (Like herself-actually not really, she's ALWAYS messy)

Basically, he's human, like all the rest of the students.

But everyone treats him like a god.

Seriously…

Are these people blind or what?

Whenever Machi looks in Yuki's direction,

He's either

One, Surrounded by uncountable amounts of girls, all either flirting or swooning over him.

Two, By himself, doing something, how should she know what exactly?

But, on either times, Machi noticed,

Yuki always looked lonely.

No matter how popular he is.

He always looks so lonely,

As if he was the only person on Earth.

But then he would ALWAYS notice Machi,

Standing from a distance…

Watching him. (Can't blame him for having the feeling of being watched)

Then,

He would smile softly at her.

And she would react with a blush of beetroot red.

This,

Has been repeated a lot of times-already.

Whenever Yuki smiles down at Machi,

She always feels a wave of warmth wash over her.

So comforting…

But she was Machi Kuragi,

Girl of Ice.

With her heart frozen,

She can never accept these smiles of warmth.

No matter how comforting and warm his smiles can be,

Ice will always have to stay cold.

Under any circumstances,

Machi, or you could say, Ice, must resist,

The continuous warmth that Fire offers her.

Little does she know…

This wall of resistance that she has built,

Won't stay there forever.

One day, it will melt.

Without a doubt.

In fact, it is already weakening…

Only a minimal amount, at this moment, you wouldn't actually notice it yet,

I DID actually say Ice is powerful.

And sometimes, even Fire cannot break Ice.

That is, if Ice is strong.

But you can always be sure that whenever Fire meets Ice,

Ice will certainly start to melt,

Yet,

If Fire dies out,

Ice will win,

And rebuild its wall of resistance.

Then,

All of Fire's efforts,

Would have gone to waste.

THAT IS, if Ice wins.

IF.

**Author's Note:**

I apologise if this chapter was boring and I repeated a lot of stuff-that were boring.


	5. Signs Of Weakness

I'm not getting any good ideas lately…sorry for the inconvenience…I'll try my best.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruit Basket. I only own the plot.

**Signs Of Weakness**

_Ice has to be strong…_

_To be able to withhold Fire…_

_But Fire just seems to burn too bright this time,_

_That Ice will have no choice…_

_But to fall into his warm embrace…_

_Hm?_

_How do I know?_

_Because,_

_The Ice right now…_

_Is already showing…_

_Signs Of Weakness…_

It would have been like any other day at school for Machi Kuragi if _he _hadn't called her over.

Yes, it's _him _again.

He just never leaves her alone does he?

That familiar voice…

His so-called charming smile…

Ugh, this is going to be a _long _day

"Hi Kuragi-san! How are you doing today?"

The sunlight reflecting off his silver hair, giving it a bright gleam.

"Does it have to be now for us to talk?"

"Huh, do you have class?"

"…Yes…"

That, was a lie, of course.

"But…it's lunch break…"

"What do you want?"

"To simply say hi."

"…"

"It's such a perfect day isn't it Kuragi-san?"

Perfect.

Even that word gives chills to my spine.

"Your attempt to make conversation is failing."

Silence.

"I have to go."

That was _her _attempt to escape.

But _he _just _had _to follow her.

"Kuragi-sa-"

"Do you really hav-"

"Do you hate perfection?"

Time seemed to freeze.

"W-why do you ask?"

"You seem to loathe everything connected to it, even the word itself."

There,

Yuki Sohma,

Has, unfortunately,

Discovered what I hate.

Oh, _joy._

"I really have to go."

"If you have something that bothers you, you can always ask me for help."

I can mentally feel myself heating up.

"I-I don't need YOUR help!"

Sometimes, he pushes his luck too far.

"You can always ask me…"

I look back.

Bad choice.

He's smiling.

Like nothing before ever happened.

Yuki Sohma is weird.

But why did I heat up when he offered his help?

Do I have a fever?

Or could it be…

Impossible.

No way.

_That _isn't even a possibility.

I'm not going to be part of the "Stupid" Yuki Sohma Fan Club!

No. Way.

**Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed it. My mind wasn't really 'full of ideas' so yeah. I really have to get my brain working again…


	6. Visibility

**Here is chapter 6 of Melted Away. I have TRIED to make it longer and interesting. And sorry about all the abrupt swapping between character POVs. **

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Fruit Basket. Full. Stop.

(This is starting as Machi's P.O.V)

**Visibility **

_How could this happen?_

_The wall-My wall of ice…_

_It's starting to show weak signs…_

_No…_

_This cannot be true,_

…

_It must be because of __him__,_

_Boy Of Fire._

_I must stop him from getting closer to me…_

_Or else…_

_That monster from within,_

_Will reappear again…_

Today, was a day where Machi Kuragi went to school,

Even though every week she attempts to feign sickness on this day,

She still goes.

Mainly because she recalls what will happen if she was absent:

One: The teacher would not know what happened to her

Two: Which means he'll probably ring her parents to check

Three: But since she's _not _living with her parents right now

Four: Ringing her parents would only lead to

Five: Her mother, probably screaming into the phone about how horrible she is

Six: Which would lead to more confusion

So,

With that, her idea of feigning sickness was completely dismissed.

Oh, yes,

Why does Machi not want to go to school on this particular day?

The reason-why, on this very particular day each week, she has a meeting with four others, it's actually quite important, but in the end they get nothing done mainly because of two people.

Yes, you got it,

Kakeru and Kimi.

And Bingo! This day is where the school council holds their weekly meeting.

Machi loathes this very day because of it.

Alright, back to the present time.

**Machi's P.O.V **

_Ugh, I am cursed to be in this council._

_Maybe…I could swap my position with someone from the Yuki Fan Club of stupidity so I don't have to go anymore._

_Yes, that's a good idea._

I walked to the place where the club usually is and yes, I found them, but guess whose with them?

President Yuki Sohma.

The very reason why the club was formed.

Now it's impossible to swap…

"Hello, Kuragi-san! How are you doing today?"

I can almost feel the jealously from the club of me being acknowledged, and believe it or not, it's not comfortable.

"Were you going to accompany me to the council meeting?"

President-san doesn't seem to feel the death glares thrown at me.

"No."

I succeeded in not letting my cheeks go to beetroot red.

For a second, President-san looked doubtful, but he put on his usual oh-so charming smile.

"Well since you're here already, let's go together."

I am already hating myself for that stupid, stupid, idea of swapping roles.

**A few minutes later**

We arrived at the door of the council room.

President, being the usual gentleman he was, slid open the door for me to walk in first.

I walked through, not acknowledging his manners, instead trying to keep a dead-pan expression.

But I instantly stopped in my tracks.

Before me, was absolute chaos.

Which isn't very surprising.

Several paper planes were zooming across the room, with my half-brother Kakeru, currently making more but yelling at the same time, "Go get them Chibi!"

Naohito, being nicknamed "Chibi" because of his shortness, was chasing the planes, trying to stop them.

He yelled back, face flushed probably from running too much "Don't call me Chibi!"

"But you're short!"

"Don't insult my appearance!"

Kakeru threw another new-made plane. "Fine, go get this one as well, shorty!"

"That's practically the same as Chibi!"

"Who cares?"

Meanwhile, Kimi was writing love notes about her and President.

Behind them, huge piles of need-to-be-signed-forms.

…

The forms!

That's what they're using for their paper supply!

Those idiots…

As the president tried to make them stop the ruckus, I could already feel a headache coming.

How on Earth did those two get in the council?


	7. Tinges Of Warmth

**Sorry for not updating for like…like…I don't know, ages? But here is Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Fruit Basket. Only the plot belongs to me.

**Tinges of Warmth**

_Impossible…_

_Why?_

_Why does help come at the point where I don't need it?_

_Why does __he__ have to appear now?_

_Why couldn't he have come earlier, when I asked for it?_

_Oh, please someone answer me!_

_I wanted to seal those __painful__ memories away,_

_I wanted to be able to resist the harsh reality_

_Of my actual life._

_I __wanted__ that to happen._

_He just had to come and stop me…_

_Boy of Fire,_

_And his Tinges Of Warmth,_

_That he keeps giving me…_

**Machi's P.O.V**

Yuki Sohma…

A horrible, ugly, pain in the neck.

And he just had to be perfect as well.

Yes, he absolutely _had _to be perfect.

Perfect. Perfect. Perfect.

Is there anything more for me to add?

Noooooooo, certainly not.

Oh, and did I happen to tell you that he was the number one crush of practically every girl in the school?

No, not me.

And probably not Tohru Honda.

I think that's about it.

Yup, every other girl is like, head over heels for him.

Not my problem.

And he's ju-

…

Oh god, I'm late!

**Normal P.O.V**

Machi apparently was too busy in her own thoughts to keep track of the time…until she saw the clock.

She's five minutes past rollcall.

Aand apparently she didn't realise where she was walking.

So she tripped.

And ended up with a small gash on her leg.

She hissed out of pain and frustration.

The gash was small…but it's still bleeding.

And when she'd thought her day could get any worse…

"Kuragi-san?"

I think you should know be able to figure who it is.

**Machi's P.O.V**

President Yuki-san stepped into view.

He seemed somewhat flustered for being late but concern flashed through his eyes as soon as he saw my 'injury'.

"Are you alright?!"

"…"

"Here, let me help you!"

"I'm fine…"

"You are not! This could lead to an infection!"

He fumbled around his bag and pulled out a bandage.

"This is the least I can do but it'll hold, for now."

"I told you I'm fine…"

He ignored me.

He walked over and crouched next to me.

Then, he gently applied the bandage.

Throughout that short period of time, his eyes were on full of concentration, like if he didn't do this I would die of infection or something.

He looked up, a smile on his face.

"There, all done!"

"…"

"I take that as thanks…?"

"Let me walk you to class."

I unsuccessfully hid my embarrassment.

"I can do it myself."

"No, let me help."

"You are already late to your own class."

"So are you."

I could see the determination in his eyes.

It was then that I realised how close we were.

I stood abruptly.

"See, now both of us are really late!"

I started to speed walk towards my class.

"Be careful, Kuragi-san!"

President-san's voice echoed in my mind.

I then figured that I was probably blushing, really badly.

Remind me how this started in the first place?


End file.
